


She's Got Particular Taste

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Just a little bit), (Lots of), (i guess), Bad Puns, F/F, Girl Direction, Internalized Homophobia, Nipple Piercings, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: They eventually change topics but it's still in the back of Harry's mind. So naturally, as soon as they get home, Harry drops her coat on the living room floor and gets naked from the waist up. With her bra in her hand she turns around to face the door. Louis enters the room and freezes in the middle of taking off her beanie. Her gaze slides down in a heartbeat, mouth hanging open. Harry waits. And waits. She doesn't know what she expected. She shouldn't have just stripped down first thing when they arrived home.Harry has nipple piercings and she's more than willing to show them to Louis.





	She's Got Particular Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is just a PWP Girl!Direction story. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Betaed by fireawaylouis. Thank you for your help and advice! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Big thanks go to the mods for organising this challenge! 
> 
> The title is taken from the song Particular Taste by Shawn Mendes.

Harry and Louis have been flatmates for only twenty-eight days. 

Harry had broken up with her girlfriend earlier that month. Louis’ flatmate had moved in with his boyfriend. Harry had a spare room and Louis was in a desperate need of one. 

Thirty days ago, Harry opened the door and saw Louis for the first time. Harry's heart did a somersault.  
_‘What a gorgeous girl,’_ she had thought. Slightly shorter than Harry, with long brown hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a maroon beanie and a lipstick to match.  
“Hi,” Louis said and Harry dropped her keys. She didn’t expect this girl to have a voice of an angel. And the sweetest smile. Harry was doomed to fall for her then and there. No wonder she offered Louis the spare room at the end of the meeting. Louis accepted the offer a day later. She moved in the following day.

So after twenty-eight days of being flatmates, they both finally found a free evening to go out to a pub down the street, to celebrate and to get to know each other better.

Louis offered to buy the first round. 

So now Harry is sitting at a table, ogling Louis from behind - she's leaning on the bar and chatting with a waitress. Louis’ ass in black skinny jeans swinging from side to side to the rhythm of the music is hypnotic. And Harry is pining, there's no way other way to describe it. Louis is not only beautiful. She seems like a genuinely kind person. As a bonus, she's incredibly witty. She keeps everyone on their toes and doesn’t hesitate to drag anybody on their bullshit. Harry wouldn't mind being dragged by Louis one bit. To a bedroom, preferably.

Harry's so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Louis coming back with drinks.

Louis sets two pints on the table and a huge basket of chips. She sits down next to Harry and grins.  
“I had to. I've been craving chips ever since that moron I went out with took me to McDonald's for our date. Who the fuck brings a girl to McDonald's for a date, for fuck’s sake! I love junk food as anybody else, but for a date?” 

It's hot in the pub and Harry zones out for a moment. Louis talks about going on dates with guys a lot. She complains that guys are idiots even more often, never going home with anyone. On the other hand, she gave Harry the softest smile and a hug when Harry came out to her when they first met. She drinks from Harry’s spare rainbow mug. All things considered, it’s Harry’s wishful thinking more likely than anything else and she just have fallen for another straight girl.

Harry can't take the heat anymore and takes off her cardigan. Louis stops rambling.  
“Fuck me! You have tattoos!”  
“Yeah… I have. A lot.” Harry is confused but thinking back, she's been wearing hoodies at home all the time - it's January.  
Louis grabs Harry’s hand and starts tracing the outlines of the tattoos on her arm.  
“Lou, your fingers are freezing!” Shivers run down all over Harry’s body.  
“I’ve had cold fingers the whole winter. Fucking annoying.” She rolls her eyes. “I love this mermaid. How many tattoos do you have?”  
“A lot. Not only on my arms. On my chest, stomach and legs, too. I’m pretty addicted. I’ve noticed you have some.” Harry noticed and swooned, to be honest. “What’s the one on your chest?” That’s been the reason of many heated dreams Harry’s had the last month.  
“Yeah, yeah. I have. I love that one!” She stretches the neckline of her black T-shirt to reveal the chest tattoo. _It is what it is._  
“Beautiful.” Harry needs to stop staring at Louis’ chest. Now. 

“Uhm… do you have any piercings?” she blurts out. Conversational topic par excellence, good job, Harry. Not a favourite colour, pets or the weather. Piercings. Harry’s been digging her own grave.  
“No, I was considering a nose piercing but I’m too chicken for that. It doesn’t make much sense, I know, I know,” Louis shrugs and grabs her pint.  
“Yeah, actually. I’ve got, uhm, pierced nipples.” Louis chokes on her beer. “Are you okay?”  
“Really? I’ve never seen nipple piercings in real life. Just in porn.”  
“I can show you later,” Harry says. “I mean… I don't mind. I'm used to showing people.” _What? What's wrong with her today?_ “Uh, like people want to see them, it's okay if you want to see them, too.” Louis is laughing, crinkles by her eyes.  
“I get it, calm down. Yeah, I'd like to see them.”

They eventually change topics but it's still in the back of Harry's mind. So naturally, as soon as they get home, Harry drops her coat on the living room floor and gets naked from the waist up. With her bra in her hand she turns around to face the door. Louis enters the room and freezes in the middle of taking off her beanie. Her gaze slides down in a heartbeat, mouth hanging open. Harry waits. And waits. She doesn't know what she expected. She shouldn't have just stripped down first thing when they arrived home. 

Louis takes a few cautious steps closer, her eyes still glued to Harry's breasts. And a few more steps. When she's close enough, she reaches out her hand and brushes Harry's right nipple with her freezing thumb.

Harry takes a sharp breath, her heart skipping a few beats. Louis realises a second later what she's done and almost jumps back, shock written all over her face. She turns beetroot red in an instant.  
“Oh fuck! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… fuck!” she stutters, hiding her face in her hands.  
“It's okay. I liked it. Feels good.”  
Louis looks at Harry in surprise, not expecting this reaction. Honestly, Harry didn't either but she's touch starved, horny and a girl she's been pining for just touched her breast. Nothing can stop Harry from pushing her luck.

Soon enough, Louis gaze slides down and she slowly reaches out once again. She checks Harry’s reaction. Harry’s throat has gone dry and she can’t say a word, so she just nods and smiles. Louis gently touches Harry's nipple and Harry arches her back to get more friction. Throwing any remaining dignity out of the window.

Now when Louis has Harry's permission to touch, she feels curious. She steps closer, observing the piercings and then taking one between her fingers. They’re still freezing and it's the best feeling Harry’s ever felt. She can feel herself getting wet, throbbing already. She lets Louis play with the metal bars and closes her eyes. It's so good. Her head lolls back.

She gets as little warning as a short hot breath on her skin before she feels Louis’ mouth on her. Kissing her left nipple. Licking it. Dear god, this must be a dream.

Harry needs to sit down otherwise her knees will give up. She shoves Louis back towards a sofa. Louis looks shocked, probably from both her action and Harry's reaction. Harry shoves her again until Louis tumbles down on the sofa with a yelp. Harry straddles Louis’ hips. “More. Please, more,” she whispers desperately.

Louis starts slow and that only adds to Harry’s frustration. Louis takes Harry’s breasts into her hands and with a tilted head and hooded eyes she marvels at the sight. Harry loves the feeling of Louis’ still cold fingers. And a whole new emotion appears in her stomach when Louis kisses the bird tattoos on Harry’s collarbones and slowly kisses her way down.

Louis finally takes Harry’s nipple back in her mouth and sucks. Hard. And squeezes the other breast gently. Harry is in heaven. She tangles her hand in Louis’ long hair what Louis appreciates, guessing from her purrs. The vibrations drive Harry crazy.

Louis gets back to sucking and licking Harry's breasts with fervour and Harry closes her eyes. She feels Louis’ hands on her waist, moving down slowly. Harry can't stop the little moans escaping her open lips.

Harry isn’t aware of her rocking hips at first. She’s unconsciously trying to find some friction but it’s not enough, that’s what brings her back to reality. She opens the fly of her high-waisted jeans and shoves her hand into her panties.

She's so wet and her clit is so sensitive that she can't stave off her orgasm. It doesn't help that Louis is sucking a bruise onto the thin skin of Harry's breast.

After a few flicks of her fingers, Harry comes with a moan. She rides the waves of pleasure, keeps touching herself gently to prolong this beautiful feeling.

With heavy, jelly-like limbs, Harry rolls off Louis and eagle spreads on her back on the couch. She can’t catch her breath, chest heaving, heart hammering still. She turns her head to look at Louis. She looks pretty out of it, too. But then she wipes her mouth and chin with her T-shirt and with a blink of an eye schools her features into a tight lipped smile that doesn’t reach her eyes and curls her fingers into fists. 

Ominous silence is filling the room quickly and Harry wants to stop it before it can ruin a so far spectacular evening.  
“I got the piercings the day Prince George was born. When the world is celebrating the birthday of our future king, it celebrates my piercings as well,” Harry says nonchalantly and waits for Louis’ reaction. Thankfully, Louis laughs. It sounds a bit hollow to Harry though.  
“Fuck, Harry! You can’t say things like that…” Louis says with just a tinge of desperation in her voice. She runs her hands through her hair, her smile turning into a grimace. “Not when I’m having an internal crisis.”  
“Why’s that?” Harry turns on her side, hand supporting her head. She’s aware that she’s still naked from the waist up.  
“This evening has been better than any of my dates with guys in the last year combined.” Louis tips her head back and closes her eyes. “I’m scared,” she whispers.  
“Why?” 

Louis turns her head to look at Harry.  
“Bad experience back in Uni. Fell in love with a girl. Turned out I was only a dirty little secret to her.”  
“All girls aren’t the same.”  
“You mean you aren’t the same,” Louis chuckles. Harry just shrugs.

For a while, none of them says anything. Louis is looking at the ceiling, Harry is studying Louis’s face.  
“You know, my last date lasted for exactly ten minutes.” 

Harry sits on the sofa as close as possible to Louis, facing her.  
“Then don’t go on dates with guys,” Harry says and tucks a strand of hair behind Louis’ ear. “They can’t appreciate how wonderful you are.” She caresses Louis’ cheek. “Give me a chance,” Harry ends in a whisper. She’s so close to Louis she could kiss her if she leaned in a little bit more. “Go out with me?”

Louis smiles. Harry’s never seen anyone smile so softly before.  
“Might as well,” Louis answers. Then her eyes sparkle with mischief and she tugs at Harry’s hair. “I sucked your nipples, after all.”  
“And it felt incredible.”  
“Tasted like coins, though,” Louis scrunches her nose and giggles.  
“What?!”  
“I’m not saying I didn’t like it. It tasted a bit metallic is all,” Louis shrugs. “Now, put some clothes on. Or take me to bed.”

Harry gets on her feet, picks the clothes up from the floor and looks around her shoulder at Louis.  
“What are you waiting for, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for using the title as a (bad) pun. If you think I've been laughing the whole time since I came up with the title, you're right. I'm hilarious, admit it.
> 
> You can come screaming at/with me about Girl!Direction or any other topic [here](http://miafi.tumblr.com). Tumblr post for this story is [here](http://miafi.tumblr.com/post/183451342380/shes-got-particular-taste-author)!


End file.
